NCIS
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of NCIS Stories I've done.
1. Ziva David

My name is Ziva David. I am the daughter of Eli and sister of Ari Haswari. I was born and raised in Israel and trained as a professional assassin. When I was given orders, I always obeyed, no questions asked. I was very loyal.  
One day I met Gibbs, Tony, and McGee when I was sent to meet with Gibbs. I met Tony first. I liked him that first day. He was sweet and had a way with words. He was trying to make a good impression, but was trying too hard. Gibbs, when I met him, was like a second father. I couldn't decide what to think of McGee. He didn't say much to me.  
After I became an NCIS agent on Gibbs' team, I had to prove myself to him that I was loyal to Gibbs and would do anything for Gibbs and the team. That came when I had to shoot Ari to save Gibbs' life. That was when he finally trusted me and accepted me as a member of his team.  
Somewhere along the line, after I had been with NCIS for a few years or so, Tony and I developed more than business-related feelings. We tried to pretend that the feelings didn't exist, but it became harder and harder to pretend. So, after a few months, we told each other in an elevator that we love each other and are tired of pretending. Then we kissed. That was the first step towards a relationship.  
A few weeks later, I told Gibbs our feelings and said goodbye. Then I left, hoping to leave my NCIS life behind.  
After I had settled somewhere no one recognized or knew me, I was met with a surprise. Tony found me and met me on my doorstep. He loved me so much, he never gave up looking for me, despite what everyone else said and thought. He was even willing to stay with me and spend the rest of his life with me, but I convinced him to go back home to DC.  
Before my life at NCIS, I never believed in miracles, love at first sight, coincidences, or "the one." Tony taught me that anything can be possible if you believe in it. I never left my heritage behind, but I learned what It's like to be an American. I also got to have the feeling I never felt before; someone had my back, no matter what. I felt alone for most of my life, but Tony made me see what it's like not to be alone. He was my light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel. He helped me see the light. He was there for me through everything. Tony is someone I will never forget.


	2. Boxed In

Summary: Set in S3E12 "Boxed In." What if things had gone differently in that container they got locked in? What if they got hurt, her worst than him? Will she live?

It was a beautiful day, as Tony and Ziva stood, locked in a box car container. They had been chasing the bad guy and had ended up locked in there after getting shot at by him.  
They looked at each other.  
"You okay?" He asked her, considering she had just jumped in front of a bullet to keep him from getting shot, which had landed them there.  
Upon his question, she felt blood and realized that she had gotten shot in the side.  
"I could be better," she replied, as the adrenaline from chasing the guy left her system. It made her actually feel the pain from the wound.  
He saw the wound and took his coat off, letting it fall to the ground.  
"There has to be a way out of here," she said, trying to concentrate on getting out, instead of the fact that she had just been shot.  
He rested hands on her arms.  
"If there is, I'll find us a way out. Right now, let's concentrate on you for a minute."  
She agreed and he let go.  
She sat down, back against the wall.  
He knelt beside her and took his suit jacket off. He then used it to apply pressure to her wound, before using the sleeves to tie the jacket around the wound to keep the jacket in place. He hoped that that would help for a while. If not, they were screwed.  
"That should help," he said, before standing up and going over to the door to find a way out.  
"Thanks," she replied.

A few hours later, he was finally able to get the door open.  
He went over and knelt beside her. He gently pulled pulled her into his arms and got to his feet to leave, his destination being the hospital.

A few hours later, she was okay and was able to go home.  
In the end, the guy was arrested and Tony took Ziva home and stayed with her to help her if need be.


	3. Recoil

Summary: Set in S5E16 "Recoil," when Hoffman tried to kill Ziva in a warehouse and she killed him, instead. What if that scene had gone a bit differently?

It was a beautiful day in Washington DC in an empty warehouse, as Hoffman stood with a hand gun aimed at Ziva's head, Ziva standing in front of some bars, her back to him, as he had ordered her to do.  
As he pulled the trigger, she turned around to face and gave him a flying kick, which he hadn't expected her to do, since she was undercover. That made the gun fly out of his hand.  
Revolver free, he came at her and grabbed her, pinning her to the floor with him on top of her. She kicked him off her and crawled towards the abandoned revolver. And as she did, she felt him grab her waist and drag her back towards him, away from the weapon.  
Somehow, she got slammed against the bars by him and felt pain by her abdomen, before she could kick him some more. She ignored the pain though and managed to get a good kick in from where she was seated on the floor, making him stagger back a few steps and drop the bloody knife.  
As he came towards her, gun in hand again, her vision blurry and dim, Tony came in, his own gun aimed at him. She saw him stop him and Gibbs arrest him and walk him out. Then she saw Tony put his gun away and rush over to her.  
He knelt at her side and was about to ask her if she was okay, until he saw that she was injured.  
"Hold on, Ziva," was all he could say.  
As he applied pressure to her wound with a hand, trying to keep her from losing a lot of blood, he could tell that she was losing consciousness.  
The last thing she saw was Tony's face, before everything went black for her.

A few hours later, after she was taken care of at the hospital, she slowly came to to see that Tony was seated in a chair at her bedside.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Hey," she greeted back to him.  
She gave him a smile and he smiled back.


	4. About Face

Summary: Set in S5E17 "About Face," when Ziva kept having nightmares about killing Hoffman. What if she came to Tony for comfort, instead of going to Michael?

It was a dark night as Ziva woke up with a start from another nightmare, which was a haunted memory of recently killing Hoffman.  
She sat up in bed and Tony did likewise.  
"Another nightmare?" He guessed.  
"The same one," she confirmed.  
He put a comforting arm around her.  
"It'll eventually go away. Just give it time. They did for me. Then I just didn't have them anymore," he replied, trying to be of comfort to her.  
She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, thankful for Tony's presence. He was very reassuring and understanding. He always had her back, no matter what, she realized, memories surfacing.  
She smiled.


	5. Semper Fidelis (2nd NCIS fanfic)

Semper Fidelis

Characters: Tony, Ziva, Michael, Gibbs (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S6E24 "Semper Fidelis" with the Tony and Michael fight. What if Tony was the one that got hurt, instead of Michael? Will he live? What will Ziva do with Michael after what he did? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Tiva

A/N: Got the idea after rewatching the episode.

It was a dark night in Ziva's home, as Michael and Tony fought. Tony was going to arrest him, but Michael attacked him. That's why they were fighting. Tony hadn't even known that Michael was at Ziva's. He had gone looking for her to ask her questions that involved their latest case, but Michael had answered the door, so he had to question Michael. Afterward, he was gonna arrest him, because he thought Michael had killed the guy. And then Michael attacked him.

Michael and Tony rolled in the fight.

Tony landed on the glass table, which broke in pieces with his weight, but Michael didn't stop. He started towards him again, after getting to his feet.

"Don't do it," Tony said, as he layed there in pain and with one hand, pulled a big shard of glass out of his right side. He then let go of it and put his left hand to his right side.

A moment later, Ziva walked in to see the scene. She couldn't believe that Michael would do this, but she couldn't just not do anything, So, she raised her gun to Michael whom she had layed for a long time.

"Freeze!" she ordered.

"I can explain," he said, stopping.

As she reached him, all she said to that was, "You're under arrest," before handcuffing him and putting her gun away.

Michael stayed there, knowing he was defeated, as she rushed to her partner's side.

As she knelt by him and applied pressure to his wound, she used her free hand to call an ambulance.

As his vision blurred, he saw Ziva in front of him.

"Boy am I glad to see you," he commented.

"Hold on, Tony," was all she said, as she applied pressure and waited for the ambulance.

Once Tony was at the hospital, she informed Gibbs and Michael was put in jail. And even after everything, she never left the hospital. She had lost enough. She didn't want to lose Tony, too. She didn't know what she'd do without Tony in her life. If anything happened to him, she'd miss everything about him. She needed him alive. So, once he was in the recovery room and allowed visitors, she sat in a chair by the bed and never left unless to eat. Other than that, she stayed at his side. She cared deeply for him and she knew he'd do the same thing if their positions were in reverse.

When he woke up the next day, it very much relieved her, because she knew that he'd be okay. He wasn't leaving her anytime soon.


	6. Escape

NCIS: Escape (my very first NCIS fanfic)

Characters: Ziva David (Dawveed), Tony Dinozzo, and unnamed guy

Summary: Got the idea from an episode and dream. Ziva is in trouble, so Tony and McGee get themselves captured. In here though, it's just Tony and Ziva. What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Ziva/Tony

It was a beautiful day, as Tony and Ziva were tied to chairs in a room. A guy had just left them alone with the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked him.

"What do you think? Are you okay?" Tony replied.

"I think so," she answered. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

"Rescuing you."

"And by our present circumstances it didn't work out that way."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"Tony."

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"We have to get out of here. They'll kill us both."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Tony had been working with the ropes all this time. Now he finished and got to his feet. He then got Ziva untied.

"Let's get out of here," Tony said.

He helped her to her feet and put an arm around her, helping her along. She put an arm around him too, as he helped her, he walked, and she limped as they made their way slowly and silently out.

Later, she got better and everybody lived happily ever after back at home.


	7. Berlin

Berlin

Characters: Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Gibbs (mentioned), and unnamed guy

Summary: Set in S10E21 "Berlin." This is my own version of the car crash, since I haven't seen the episode yet, but I got inspired by some YouTube videos I've been seeing.

Pairings:

Tiva (Tony/Ziva)

A/N: I haven't seen the actual episode yet, so tell me if the guy that crashed into Tony's car is out of character or not.

It was a dark night, as Tony Dinozzo drove, Ziva seated in the passenger's seat of his red car. They were heading home and talking, when a black car came racing towards Tony's. They didn't see it at first, though.

"Tony," she said, seeing it first.

"Ziva!" he said, seeing it, when it was almost on them, and used himself to shield her from the impact the best he could, while trying to swerve out of the way. Then it crashed, which almost totaled Tony's car.

Ziva was still conscious, as the guy headed towards them. And as he did, she grabbed her gun from under her leg.

When he came up, she recognized him.

"I told you to walk away, Ziva."

He pulled a gun on her, but she was quicker and shot him. She then put her gun away and finally looked over at Tony. He had most likely saved her life once again.

After being taken care of by a doctor and letting Gibbs know about what happened, she sat down in a chair by Tony's bedside. He had saved her yet again without her asking him to. She wasn't quite used to that yet; others saving her. She was used to looking out for herself. Why Tony felt that his job was to protect her, she didn't know and probably would never know.

A week later, he was released, and a few days later he was able to go back to work. Also, the guy was put in jail for trying to kill them both, so the case was officially closed.


	8. Friend Friends To Love At Last

Characters: Tony, Ziva, Michael, Eli, ambassador, Bodner

Summary: Set in S3-11. This is a tribute to Tony and Ziva's relationship.

Pairings:

Tiva

*Kill Ari Part 1*

It was a beautiful day in Washington, as Tony sat at his desk, talking to someone on the phone. When he saw a girl standing there whom he had never seen before, he could tell that she wasn't from around here; especially, when she spoke with an accent that sounded foreign.

"Hi," he greeted her and she walked over to stand in front of his desk. "I was just..."

"Having phone sex?" she inquired.

"Phone sex?" he said with a chuckle. "No. Uh...charades."

"Charades. Like a-" She did some hand motions.

"You play?" he asked.

"Never on the telephone."

"Yeah," he agreed. He then said, "My partner and I were coming up with charades for Saturday night."

"You play charades on Saturday night?"

"To kill time before clubbing," he informed her. "Who are you?"

"Ziva David. Mossad," she answered.

"What can I do for you, Miss David?" he questioned her.

"Nothing. I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs."

"How do you know that I'm not Gibbs?"

She chuckled and sat down in McGee's chair. "Gibbs."

"He'll be back in an hour. You sure I can't help you?"

"I don't think so."

"We got off to a bad start. I'm Special Agent Tony Dinozzo," he said, walking over to her.

*Under Covers*

It was a dismal night, as Tony and Ziva lay in bed. They were in a hotel room under covers, playing as a married couple.

When she accidentally jabbed him in the knee when she was on top of him under the covers, he commented, "That was my knee."

She jabbed him with her leg on purpose and said, "**That **was definitely not your knee."

*Boxed In*

It was a beautiful day, as Tony and Ziva tried to find a way out of the cylinder. They were locked in after going after the bad guys and being shot at. Figuring they could get out her way, she began shooting, but some of the bullets bounced off and she ended up on top of him on the floor of the cylinder.

"Why are you on top of me?" he asked.

"I'm protecting you, Tony."

"Don't."

"Well you didn't seem to mind when we were undercover."

"That might have something to do with the fact that you were naked."

"Perhaps if it were warmer in here. Hm?" she inquired.

"Let me rephrase the question. Why are you still on top of me?" he replied, even though he liked her idea.

At that, she got to her feet.

*Nine Lives*

It was a dismal night, as Tony stood in front of her at the airport and told her in Hebrew to "have a nice trip." Then he watched her leave for Israel.

*Cloak*

It was a gorgeous day, as they stood in the bathroom, talking.

"I'm tired of pretending," he confessed. Then, in so many words, she said the same thing to him.

*Semper Fidelis*

After everything that had happened at Ziva's apartment with the Tony and Michael scene, and after the hospital and Michael's death, Ziva decided that she would go to Israel.

*Aliyah*

It was a beautiful day, as Tony and Ziva argued outside the building that held the ambassador. Tony ended up on his back and she knelt down and put her gun to his leg, as she yelled, "You could've shot him in the leg!" She didn't shoot, though.

*Truth or Consequences*

Ziva and Tony sat in front of each other, each tied to a separate chair, both in the same torture room.

"Why are you here, Tony?"

"I just couldn't live without you, I guess," he replied with a smile.

After being rescued and being greeted in Washington at work, she told Tony outside the bathroom, "You've always had my back," finally admitting that she had a partner who would died for her, if need be.

*Berlin*

After a car crashed into theirs in Berlin, Ziva saw someone by the name of Bodner come towards the car.

"I told you to walk away," he said.

Before he could kill her, she shot him first, killing him.

*Paperclip*

She looked at Tony from where she sat at her desk. He was annoying her, so she grabbed a paperclip from on top of her desk and held it up.

"I will hurt you eleven different ways with this paperclip."

*Past, Present, and Future*

A few months after searching for Ziva, he found her at the farmhouse where she grew up in in Israel.

When he tried to convince her to go back to Washington, she said no and they kissed before he left.


	9. One Call Away

Characters: Tony, Ziva, mossad, and bad guy from "Boxed In" they were chasing after

Summary: Set in S3, S6, S7, and S10. Just a Tiva songfic, based on the song "One Call Away."

Pairings:

Tiva

*Truth Or Consequences*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

It was a beautiful day, as Tony walked into the bathroom to talk to Ziva. He didn't like to see her upset. He wanted to comfort her, but that would be out of line if he did. She clearly didn't want help, much less comfort.

After some words of trying to make her feel better, she told him, "You had my back. You've always had my back, Tony."

As she spoke, since he knew her so well, he knew it was difficult for her to say and accept. She was so used to dealing with everything on her own. Now she had him to help her if she needed it.

*Nine Lives*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other at the airport. After so many words, he reminded her as comfort, "You're not alone in this." Then he watched her, as she walked away after he told her to "have a nice trip" in Hebrew. She was leaving to go back to Israel.

*Truth Or Consequences- Mossad*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak, I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

It was a beautiful day in a torture room, as Ziva and Tony sat in front of each other, tied to separate chairs with rope.

"Why are you here, Tony?" she asked, as she looked at him.

"I just couldn't live without you, I guess," he replied.

He gave her a smile.

*Boxed In*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

It was a gorgeous day, as Tony and Ziva tried to find a way out of the cylinder trains usually carry. They were locked in after chasing after a bad guy and being shot at. Ziva thought they could get out her way and shot it, making holes and some of the bullets began to bounce off. To keep him from being shot, she ended up on top of him. Because she hesitated too long to get off him, he had to ask, "Why are you on top of me?"

"I'm protecting you, Tony."

"Don't."

"Well you didn't seem to mind when we were undercover," she pointed out.

"That might have something to do with the fact that you were naked," he informed her.

"Perhaps if it were warmer in here. Hm?" she replied, flirting with him now.

He couldn't deny that he liked that idea, but they were on the clock and not undercover.

"Let me rephrase the question. Why are you still on top of me?"

Getting the hint, she got off him and to her feet. She then helped him to his.

*Damned If You Do*

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

Tony and Ziva were talking in the bathroom, standing in front of each other.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in all of this. It was never intended. Tony, I care too much about our...friendship. I do not want it to be awkward between us," she said to him.

"Hey," he said, and kissed her forehead. "Nothing's awkward between friends."

She had just informed him that she'd rather be just friends, in so many words, even after their confessions in the elevator and kiss. It hurt, since he loved her as more than a friend, but he would do as she wished and be just her friend. He would wait as long as he had to until she decided to take a chance with him.


	10. Family First

Family First

Characters: Tony, Ziva, Tali, Mr. Dinozzo, Gibbs, bad guy, Mossad, Eli

Summary: Set in S13 finale "Family First." What if Ziva didn't die in the farmhouse bombing? What if after the bombing was announced and when everyone was trying to find out if Ziva had made it out or not and what happened, Ziva showed up at Tony's apartment? How will Tony react to her sudden appearance and the news that Tali is his and Ziva's daughter, but she never told him because she didn't want to be interfering in his life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Tiva

It was a nebulous night at the farmhouse in Israel, as Ziva woke up and through on some clothes, getting a feeling that something was about to happen. Then she grabbed an already packed bag for instances like these and got Tali dressed and grabbed a bag she always kept together for Tali for instances like these and picked Tali up. Then she left out the back door of the farmhouse. She couldn't afford herself or Tali to be followed if her feeling was right, which it usually was.

Just as they got a few steps outside, the farmhouse blew up, making her get thrown to the ground. Despite getting hurt though, she used herself as a shield to protect Tali.

Afterward, she got to her feet and grabbed both bags and Tali and went over to her car she'd parked farthest away from the back of the house and got Tali buckled into her car seat. Then, after getting the bags in the passenger's side and getting into the driver's seat, she drove as quickly as possible away from the scene, ignoring the pain from her injuries. She couldn't stop. After what had just happened, she had to keep going and get to Tony. She had to tell him about Tali now and get help. Israel was her home but it was no secret that she had enemies in even Israel who would rather see her dead. She had thought that she was safe in the middle of nowhere, but she was wrong. Now she had to go back to NCIS and Tony for help. It wasn't just her anymore. Her usual tactic of running and keeping a low profile wouldn't work anymore. If she tried that, something could end up happening to Tali. She couldn't live with that.

It was in the middle of the afternoon in DC, as Tony stood silently, looking at the big TV screen that was broadcasting the news of the farmhouse bombing. He was holding Ziva's necklace in his hand, trying to have hope that she was out there somewhere alive. He hated waiting. He couldn't just stay in DC and wait for the news. He needed answers. She was Ziva David, a trained Mossad assassin and the best NCIS agent he'd ever known. She couldn't be dead. He knew without a doubt that Ziva would go down fighting, no matter what. So far though, there were no bodies found in the rumble from the bombing, which gave him some hope. If she'd been there, she'd gotten out.

After Gibbs brought him back to the present, Gibbs sent him home, which Tony didn't like, but did anyway.

A few hours later, when he was deep in thoughts and memories, worried about whether he would ever see her again, he heard the doorbell ring.

He got off the couch and opened the door, only to see the one person he had been praying to be alive, plus one.

"Ziva," he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Tony," she greeted back. "Can you come in? We have a lot to talk about."

"Of course."

He stepped aside to let them in.

She walked in and he closed the door behind them. She set the bags down.

"Who's the plus one?" he questioned.

"Tony, this is our daughter, Tali. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, but I didn't want to intrude on your own life."

"Abba," Tali said, recognizing him from pictures and from Ziva telling her about Tony.

"She knows me," he stated. "If you had told me that you were pregnant, I would have come no questions asked. You wouldn't be intruding on my life. We're family," he said.

"I know. I just wanted you to have a life of your own for a while before I told you, but everyday I told her about you. I wanted Tali to know you from me in case something happened to me," she informed him. "It's been a long trip. I think Tali should get some sleep."

"She can sleep in my bed," he replied.

After getting her to sleep and once she had closed the door and had sat down on the couch, he couldn't help but be the first to say something.

"You're hurt," he stated. "What happened? The farmhouse is all over the news. We've all been worried."

"I know. I got hurt on the way out of the house," she replied and then told him everything.

"You know what we have to do. You need to get checked out and we have to let them know that you're alive. Tali can stay here with my father. He's been staying with me. He'll be here soon."

She smiled for once in a long while.

"Sounds like a plan."

Once his dad got home and was informed of everything, Tony took her to the hospital to get checked out.

After she was taken care of, they went back to Tony's and sat on the couch together after dinner.

The next morning, after they'd all eaten breakfast and gotten ready for the day, she and Tony went to NCIS with Tali to tell them everything and to let them know that she was alive and they had a daughter together.

The next day, the bad guy was caught and Tony and Ziva decided that Ziva and Tali would stay at his apartment with him.


End file.
